Fading Hours
by AnimationNut
Summary: The sun is setting, ready to close the last day of summer. Phineas, Ferb and crew gather to say goodbye to summer, reminisce, and promise to always seize the day-together. Farewell, Phineas and Ferb. Thanks for the eternal summer.


**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

 **This is my send-off fic for Phineas and Ferb, in honour of the series finale. The show aired when I was a child and is now ending with me as an adult. I love everything about this show-the songs, the animation, the story, the characters-everything. Phineas, Ferb and the crew were there during my good days and bad days. I'm going to miss them. Carpe diem, guys. Carpe diem.**

 **Thank you, Dan, Swampy and the whole PnF crew. For everything.**

 **Fading Hours**

 _You don't have to build a rollercoaster, to find your own way to make the most of every minute.  
No more waiting for the right time, you're in it.  
Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em.  
'Cause every day's a brand new day, baby carpe diem._

…

The sun was low in the horizon, slowly turning the sky a gentle mix of orange and red. The trees swayed with the breeze, which was cool and refreshing against the last rays of summer heat. It was seven o'clock, and the children of Danville were either finishing supper or getting ready for bed. After a hundred and four days of non-stop fun, it was time to get back to a regular schedule, starting with getting accustomed to waking at six in the morning.

Phineas Flynn sat against the trunk of their backyard tree. His stepbrother Ferb Fletcher sat beside him with a relaxed expression. The redhead looked up at the sky, watching as the final hours of summer faded before his eyes.

"Well Ferb, though this summer felt like it lasted eight years, it still seems like it's over way too quickly," said Phineas.

Ferb gave a nod of agreement.

"We did so many cool things this year. I don't know if we'll be able to top it."

"I'm sure we'll find a way," replied Ferb.

Playing with the hem of his shirt, Phineas closed his eyes. The weather was perfect for the last summer evening. It was not too hot, nor was it too cold. Sitting out in their backyard, where so many of their Big Ideas were crafted, he could almost hear the whirr of the rollercoaster, the one they built the very first day of summer.

 _There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation, 'til school comes along just to end it._

"School's fun and all, but it's not quite the same," mused Phineas. "We only have seven hours to make something really cool. After that, we have to focus on homework and chores. Too much time is eaten up."

 _So the annual problem for our generation is finding a good way to spend it._

"Carpe diem," said Ferb.

 _Like maybe…_

"Whatcha doin'?"

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's cheerful voice flowed towards them, a sweet sound in the mostly silent air. The girl pushed open the gate and entered, trailed closely by Buford Van Stomm and Baljeet Tjinder.

"What she said," the burly boy said, moving over to sit beside Ferb.

"Hey, guys," greeted Phineas happily. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we would watch the last summer sunset with you," answered Baljeet. "We have done so much together this summer, we thought it is only fitting that we close it together before school starts."

Buford rolled his eyes as a wide smile grew across the Indian boy's lips. "Try not to sound so unhappy," he said sarcastically.

"We have done a lot of things, haven't we?" said Phineas, face softening as he recalled every Big Idea they constructed, most of them underneath the very tree they were sitting under now.

"We have," said Isabella with a smile. "I really liked the rollercoaster."

"You know, now that I think about it, I'm most proud of the fact that we managed to complete everything we'd said we'd do in that theme song we constructed," spoke Buford.

Phineas grinned. "Oh yeah!"

" _Building a rocket or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower,"_ started Buford.

" _Discovering something that doesn't exist, or giving a monkey a shower,"_ chimed in Isabella.

Baljeet picked it up with, _"Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, or locating Frankenstein's brain."_

" _Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent or driving our sister insane!"_ finished Phineas and Ferb.

The five kids burst into laughter, holding their stomachs as their bodies shook with mirth. After a while they settled down, contented smiles on their faces. "You know, I'm not as disappointed that summer's over this year," spoke Buford.

Phineas tilted his head to the side curiously. "Why's that?"

 _As you can see, there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall._

"I would normally just sit around, not really do anything," admitted Buford. "So when school started and everyone was sharing stories of all the awesome stuff they did, I wouldn't have anything to contribute. I just wasted the days away. I always wished I could add a few more days of summer vacation, just so I could do at least one cool thing."

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all._

"I understand where you are coming from," agreed Baljeet. "All I would do is sit in my room and study. Though I enjoyed it, I always wished to have summer fun. But I was never very good at social interaction, and then we moved here, to America. I didn't think I'd make a single friend."

"Well, now you don't have to worry," said Isabella firmly. "You have us!"

"Yeah," said Phineas earnestly. "We'll make the most of every day we're given!"

 _So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all._

"And we'll do it together," declared Ferb.

"Exactly." Phineas got to his feet, an eager smile on his face. "This summer may be over, but there's always the next one, and the one after that. Even when we get older, and we'll have awesome jobs to do, we'll have our memories."

"And we'll never drift apart," vowed Isabella. "We've been through so much together. I couldn't imagine my life without any of you."

Phineas stuck his hand out. "Here's to always seizing the day, together."

Four other hands joined his, and the five best friends shouted, "Together!"

"Up until Candace manages to bust us, at least," added Isabella with a giggle.

Just as the words left her mouth, Candace's voice drifted from her open bedroom window, loud enough that there was a good chance the entire block heard her. _"Mom!"_ she screeched. "Phineas and Ferb are still playing with their friends and we have school tomorrow!"

"Guess that's our cue," said Buford with a roll of his eyes.

"See you tomorrow," said Baljeet.

"Maybe we could sit together on the bus, Phineas?" asked Isabella hopefully.

"Sure. That'd be great." Phineas flashed her a smile.

Resisting the urge to squeal, the girl coughed and smiled back in return. Buford made a show of gagging, causing Isabella to blush and shove the boy from the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. "Bye, Phineas! Bye, Ferb!"

"Bye guys!" The duo waved after them. "Come on, Ferb," said Phineas. "We better start figuring out what tools we should bring tomorrow."

"Not the blowtorch," said Ferb sternly.

Phineas pouted. "Aw. Okay, fine."

" _Rrrrr."_

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas said cheerfully, bending down and picking their pet up. "Let's get inside."

As the final hours of summer faded away, the promise made by five best friends to make the most of every day they were given, together, forever, burned strong. The pledge had been made underneath the towering tree where everything started. A tree that would now guard their vow of friendship for eternity.

…

 _We've had a hundred and four days of summer vacation, but now it must come to an end.  
Thank you for the memories, the laughs and the songs, and most importantly our lifelong friends._


End file.
